Immortal Beloved
by xkawaiix
Summary: Chakotay’s sister finds a letter. Post Endgame J/C, C/7


**Title:** Immortal Beloved  
**Summary:** Chakotay's sister finds a letter. Post Endgame J/C, C/7  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Pairings:** C/7 but mostly J/C  
**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns Seven of Nine, Chakotay, Kathryn, and their terrible series finale.

**A/N:** My 'sort of' post-Endgame story. This was inspired by Ludwig Van Beethoven's last will and testament, entitled Immortal Beloved. I really do love Seven as a character. (Though I must say I thought she took too much screen time in Season 6 and 7) I just don't like her stealing things that don't belong to her. (:

* * *

The sun colored the sky a fiery scarlet as it set to the west and under the horizon. Night was drawing closer – she could see the stars creeping across the sky from the east. But still, towering trees dotting fields of grass were all she saw for miles and miles. Anyone passing by could have easily mistaken this as a park, had they missed the large sign indicating the field's actual purpose. She learned long ago, however, that beauty was only a small part of a picture.

She walked up to the familiar oak adorning their graves. After reaching her destination, she looked to the ground and saw the headstones of her two most beloved friends. They were laid next to each other, sleeping together for all eternity. It was what they would have wanted – how it should have been. Bending down, she carefully traced the letters of her husband, Chakotay.

His death had been hard on her, obviously, but she knew that he was much happier now. They took care of each other when they finally left the Delta Quadrant, and they spent many happy years together.

But not in love – at least not completely.

She loved him with all her heart without a doubt, but he had already given his away. And when his heart's captor died, so did he.

She kissed her hand and laid it flat on the headstone's smooth surface. Tears pricked at her deep blue eyes as the wind tossed around the dead leaves and danced with her graying hair.

It was a hard sixteen years without her, and an even harder seven without him. Seven years, Seven of Nine. She wanted to laugh, but instead released a quiet sob at her insanity.

The crew – the Doctor especially – was still there for her, and she had a fulfilling job at the Academy. And when Chakotay was still alive, she felt a peace with him that she knew she'd never feel again. She had a good life.

But she felt like she had stolen the life she lived. He had probably felt it too, during his final nine years after her death.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Memories of the recent hours flooded her mind as she brushed the paper under her finger tips...

"_Sekaya, what a pleasant surprise," She opened the door eagerly. "Please, come in."_

_She smiled back gratefully. "I'm so glad you're home. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, I can only imagine how busy Starfleet must keep you these days."_

_She waved her hand dismissively. "Not at all, I'm actually on leave for another week until the second semester starts again." She walked into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink? Eat?"_

_Sekaya shook her head and took a seat on the couch, "I'm fine, thank you."_

"_Alright then," she returned from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand. "To what do I owe the visit?"_

_Sekaya shifted uncomfortably at first and averted her eyes, but quickly reached into her pocket. She pulled out an aged folded sheet of parchment. "It's from my brother. I've kept it with me ever since I found it a few years after his death. He must have forgotten it in my room during one of his stays with us. I don't know why I didn't find it sooner,"_

_Her eyes narrowed. _Why would she keep this from me? _The answer to her question soon followed,_

"_There was no name, no address, and you know he only writes – hand writes – things of the utmost importance down on paper." Sekaya unfolded it and handed it to her, ashamed. "I would have handed it to you sooner, but I wanted to be sure that I was giving it to the right person."_

_She read the first few words and immediately folded the paper and placed it in her pocket, tears forming in her eyes._

_Sekaya's guilt grew, "I'm sorry, I should have known it was you from the begin-"_

"_I'll give this to her right away." And so tears flowed from Sekaya's eyes because she knew now who the letter was undoubtedly for. They both did..._

She knew for sure that the letter hadn't been hers instantly after reading the date it was written. Had she been any normal human, she most likely would have forgotten this minor detail and would have remained oblivious to its revelation. Instead she was cursed with her Borg photographic memory.

'_Mission log 201, Stardate: 49690.1, Year: 2373. Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay are stranded on an M-Class planet after being infected by a virus preventing them from leaving the atmosphere…'_

She placed her free hand upon her lips and closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She squeezed the letter in her other hand as she attempted to compose herself.

She looked toward the other headstone, tears still rolling. The Admiral kept her promise; she got them home, but at the cost of the very heart of the crew – Kathryn Janeway.

She unfolded the letter from her hand and looked it over. She smiled sadly.

No, even if she had forgotten the date she would have known it was for the Captain –

Anyone who knew her and Chakotay would have known.

Seven of Nine quickly brushed away her tears and touched Kathryn's headstone, summoning within her an air of strength as she read aloud,

"My angel, my all, my very self…"

* * *

**A/N: **My explanation for Seven's out-of-character-ness is the fact that she's had her cortical node removed for a good 23 years in this story. All errors are mine alone, for I have no beta ):

Now if you don't mind, please review!


End file.
